parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Seahorse
A relatively large species, the common seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) is unfortunately not as common as its name suggests, and is considered Vulnerable by the IUCN. Like all seahorses, the head of the common seahorse is held at right angles to the body, the eyes can move independently of each other, and the tail is prehensile. Instead of having scales, as in most other fish, seahorses have a layer of skin stretched over bony plates that are visible as rings passing around the trunk . Swimming is powered by the rapidly oscillating dorsal fin, and the seahorse steers using the fins on either side of the body (the pectoral fins). The common seahorse has a deep head and body and a thick, robust snout. Individuals are often completely black, or they may be yellowish or cream with large dark spots. In common with other seahorses, this species is a master of camouflage, and may occasionally be sandy in colour in order to blend in with the background. Gallery IMG 8204.JPG spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) IMG seahorse.jpeg Screenshot_20180131-181535.png Stanley Seahorse.png S7.png Star_meets_Common_Seahorse.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Common Seahorse.png Samson the Sea Horse.jpeg Safari_Island_Seahorse.png Seahorse in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Picture4.png Ox-tales-s01e085-seahorse.jpg Sheldon_the_Sea_Horse.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) Jumpstart firstgrade beach pink fish.png Seahorse ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg SBSP Seahorses.png IMG 0551.jpg Ribbits-riddles-seahorse.png Toledo Zoo Seahorses.png Crowned seahorse.jpg StormySeahorse34.jpg Seahorse-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Harold the Seahorse (TV Series).jpg The Seahorse Herald announcing.jpg Gears Gears Gears Under The Sea Set 0 large.jpg The magical quest 3 mickey and donald's magical adventure seahorse and fish.png Jumpstart spanish seahorse.png Seahorses TLG.png IMG_9500.jpg hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-4659.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Family Guy Seahorses.png I'm An Animal Seahorse.png MMHM Seahorse.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg S.A.N.J.A.Y..jpeg S.Q.U.E.E.K.S..jpeg Books DSC_4884.JPG DSC 4929.JPG IMG 0024.jpg IMG 0052fdxgvc.JPG IMG 0065.jpg IMG 0100.jpg IMG 0544.JPG IMG 0270.JPG IMG 2715.JPG IMG 2862.JPG IMG 2870.JPG IMG 9483.JPG IMG_9682.JPG IMG_0018.JPG 1E12CA09-95E9-4290-B3FB-C2B867F6DFA6.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 09AA2FC1-9E75-410D-858C-A68783D8E4E1.jpeg D978CC70-9E65-4783-B732-9FE14582310A.jpeg 153448FE-AEE4-42E6-83B5-1C8F09140AC7.jpeg 10BB3AD2-0F86-521E-969D-B79894E9F5F2.jpeg C4282B3E-80D0-58B7-B157-D3993B8E4DD2.jpeg 3C28B711-A02F-4C4D-9495-50ED908C6AD4.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 95D24628-4985-421C-94AE-55FDA99BB487.jpeg 8029CB34-2A32-4996-89F8-129FC93EBCC1.jpeg 3B5E6FC6-AE89-422D-B3D0-DE2E7A7D6103.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg 277BF06F-2ADC-5634-973D-9F05A327C432.jpeg BEC58307-39C3-46C5-8FA9-1817A8B47372.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Sea Level Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:A diver's guide to underwater Malaysia Macrolife Animals Category:Seahorses Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals